Les premières lueurs de l'aurore
by OoMIAoOLaFeeBleue
Summary: La guerre nous a tous changé. Je suis devenue une amoureuse de la positivité et l'optimisme... Une seule et unique larme coule sur ma joue... Ce sont les premières lueurs de l'aurore...


Je suis de retour après une interminable absence ! Je vous propose ce petit OS écrit en un temps record.

J'ai mis un peu de moi dans cette Hermione et un peu de ma moitié égarée dans le regard de ce Drago.

Tout reste suggéré, pas de mots crus mais je met rating T quand même.

Bonne lecture !

Je ne me suis jamais considérée comme une fille particulièrement jolie... Je suis même plutôt "passe-partout" : brunette, de grands yeux noisettes, pas très grande et avec des courbes fines mais légèrement prononcées. Rien de plus banal en somme...

Mais je vois bien le regard que les gens portent sur moi... Beaucoup me repprochent mon air froid et hautain aux premiers abords et peu tentent de me connaître réellement. Du contraire ils comprendraient que cet air n'est que le reflet de ma capacité à laisser tout le négatif couler sur moi sans accrocher...

Depuis la fin de la guerre je suis devenue une véritable amoureuse du positif, de l'optimisme. J'ai vu trop d'êtres qui me sont chers et trop d'inconnus disparaître injustement sous les sortilèges de mort. J'ai donc décidé de ne plus me soumettre au fatalisme, j'ai changé... Les survivants ont tous changé... Harry et Ginny sont l'image même du bonheur, Neville et Luna celle d'une douce folie.

Et Ron et moi ?

Ron et moi... Nous étions ce que beaucoup appellent un amour de jeunesse... Oh, bien sûr il ne s'est écoulé que 8 ans depuis la fin de la guerre... Mais j'ai l'impression que mes 17 ans sont très loin. À vrai dire ça me convient. Je me sens mieux dans ma peau.

Ron est celui de nous tous qui a le plus tardé à se remettre des horreurs de la guerre. Il a voulut quitter le pays, je ne m'en sentais pas capable... On est toujours amis. Il a recontré quelqu'un, j'étais très surprise et heureuse aussi quand il me l'a dit.

Il a été le premier, et le dernier d'ailleurs... Je n'ai connu depuis que quelques flirts sans la moindre importance.

Mais je me sens bien. Cette année je vais à l'université. Il me reste un an et demi et je pourrai valider mon diplôme d'Histoire des Arts et de la Magie. Surprenant je sais... Mais je vous l'ai dit : j'ai changé.

Mon université est immense et pourtant j'y ai croisé la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir... Drago-la-fouine-bondissante-Malefoy...

D'après le peu d'informations que j'ai eu, à la chute de Voldemort, Narcissa Malefoy et Drago ont ouvert en grand les portes de leur manoir aux agents de l'Ordre. Ils ont aussi témoignés contre Lucius et un bon nombre de Mangemorts. Narcissa a tout de même dû effectuer un séjour à Azkaban où un psychomage la suivait régulièrement et a décrété qu'elle n'était qu'une mère ayant agit sous la menace de voir tuer son enfant unique. Sa peine fut donc réduite mais comme tout les autres repentis de guerre, elle reste surveillée étroitement et doit se rendre régulièrement au Ministère pour des vérifications de rigueur.

De Drago il se raconte qu'il a de lui même demandé une hospitalisation en psychomagie lors de son procès... Il s'est soumit volontairement à une thérapie et son séjour à l'hopital s'est déroulé sans baguette magique. Le si fier Sang Pur s'est tout bonnement révélé n'être qu'un enfant effrayé...

J'ai apprit récemment par une camarade de classe avide de potins qu'il étudie... Le Droit Magique ! Oui je sais... Un ex mangemort en Droit Magique il y a de quoi en rire. Mais lui aussi a changé. Sûrement bien plus que nous tous.

Physiquement... Et bien... Disons qu'il n'a plus rien d'un enfant. Il a gagné en musculature mais ce n'est pas choquant, ses cheveux blonds sont un peu plus longs et il a abandonné toute tentative de les coiffer. Ce qui m'a le plus frappé c'est ses yeux...

Ils ont perdu toute trace d'arrogance. Ils ont cette lueur de tristesse, d'une mélancolie infinie... Ils paraissent même plus sombres... Je l'ai croisé dans un couloir une fois, et il m'a salué d'un signe de tête poli auquel j'ai répondu par un sourire faible mais sincère.

Puis nous ne sommes plus vus pendant quelques temps. Jusqu'au début des révisions pour les examens du premier semestre. Nous avons passé des jours à partager une table à la bibliothèque... Oui... Malefoy et moi. Et je dois même avouer que ce n'est pas désagréable. Il est un partenaire d'étude sérieux et volontaire.

Nous sommes dans des branches différentes mais nous avons décidé d'aller étudier au calme dans ma chambre lorsque la bibliothèque s'est convertie en champ de bataille dans la dernière ligne droite avant les examens.

Cet après midi là il faisait assez chaud pour le marquer du'une grosse croix sur le calendrier... Porter des shorts et débardeurs hors des vacances d'été, je n'y croyais plus ! Heureusement un simple charme de fraîcheur jeté sur la fenêtre ouverte a vite transformé l'air chaud du dehors en agréable courant d'air.

Chacun de nous était penché studieusement sur ses bouquins. Je tournais frénétiquement les pages de mon bouquin, assise au sol lorsque Drago, adossé contre le mur sur mon lit, m'a interpellé en un raclement de gorge discret.

- Tu pourrai me filer un coup de main avec quelques questions ?

-Euh, oui bien sûr sans problème.

Je m'installe à côté de lui et prend la feuille qu'il me tend. Nos mains rentrent en contact et je ressens un frisson... Sa main est fraîche mais le touché brûlant.

J'ai l'impression que la sensation est récioroque et que les rougeurs de ses joues est un reflet des miennes...

Nous jouons aux questions-réponses pendant un petit moment et dans un élan incontrôlé il avance sa main pour replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je lève mes yeux vers lui, surprise... Son regard mélancolique affiche maintenant un curieuse douceur, jusqu'à présent inimaginable venant de lui malgré la nette amélioration de notre relation.

Mes yeux descendent ensuite sur ses lèvres fines... étirées en un léger sourire...

Je crois que ni l'un ni l'autre ne nous sommes aperçu que les livres de Drago étaient tombés au sol, semant des parchemins dans toute la pièce.

Je crois que nous n'avons pas eu conscience immédiatement que Drago s'était allongé sur le lit, m'atirant sur lui, assise à califourchon sur ses hanches et me penchant sur ses lèvres, ses mains se positionnant sur mes cuisses dénudées.

Puis un éclair de lucidité passe dans ses yeux... "On ne devrait pas faire ça..."

Non... On ne devrait pas... Et pourtant en me penchant plus encore pour couvrir ses lèvres des miennes, je sens sous moi son corps commencer à réagir. Ses mains remontent doucement vers mes hanches me provoquant des frissons sans fin...

Et puis tout se déroule comme si j'étais plongée dans une brume privant mon cerveau de raison et exacerbant mes sens...

Chaque carresse était une brûlure.

Chaque baiser avait une saveur différente.

Chaque regard qu'il posait sur mon corps nu me transperçait.

Chaque gémissement, chaque grognement de plaisir semblaient amplifiés et raisonnaient comme une douce musique.

Chaque odeur m'enivrait.

Le balancement de mon corps sur le sien, harmonieusement fondus l'un dans l'autre nous conduisait lentement à une douce jouissance, une délivrance des tensions accumulées inconsciemment pendant des années.

Aux portes de l'extase, il ferme les yeux et je l'imite.

Une seule et unique larme coule sur ma joue... Une larme de frustration, de peine... Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur la chambre d'étudiante que j'occupe depuis presque un semestre déjà, éclairée par les premières lueurs de l'aurore... À quelques pas de là, Drago Malefoy se réveilla en sursaut d'un rêve étrangement réaliste...

Alors ? Verdict ? ;)

Désolée pour la mise en page. Je suis sur une tablet android assez rudimentaire :s


End file.
